


All Around Me

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes 15 prefers to be alone with nothing but music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around Me

It was quiet. Not a single sound echoed in the vast library, except the sound of footsteps slowly moving. 15 found the quiet to be creepy, but that wasn't all that was. All day long she had been avoided by everyone, and 6 was nowhere to be found. Never had she felt so alone before. And considering what today meant for her just made it worse. "They couldn't have forgotten about it...right?" she asked no one. She sighed and continued to walk.

After aimlessly walking for what felt like an hour, she found herself in front of the iPod, the music device 6 had found for her. Ever since that day, 15 found herself coming here often. And it appeared that now was no exception. She ran over to the device and turned it on, searching through the hundreds of songs stored within. She stopped, seeing a song called All Around Me. She selected the song, and sat down as a guitar began to play.

_My hands are searching for you  
My arms are outstretched towards you  
I feel you on my fingertips  
My tongue dances behind my lips for you_

_This fire rising through my being  
Burning, I'm not used to seeing you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_

15 began to think as the song played. It felt familiar, yet it was new to her at the same time. She stood up and began to sing along.

" _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_"

15 felt this strange sensation whenever she sang. It was as if she could let out something she was unable to whenever she was with the others. She felt, in a sense, free.

" _My hands float up above me  
And you whisper you love me  
And I begin to fade  
Into our secret place_

_The music makes me sway  
The angles singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you_

_I'm alive  
I'm alive_"

She felt someone take her hand. She turned around to see 6 standing there behind her. She didn't even hear the artist come up behind her. "D-don't st-st-stop... Please..." he said. 15 smiled, granting his request.

" _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_

 _And so I cry  
The light is white  
And I see you_"

She turned around, becoming face to face with the fellow prophet.

" _I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive_

 _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing_"

She took her hands into 6's, causing the artist to blush.

" _Take my hand I give it to you  
Now you owe me, all I am  
You said you would never leave me  
I believe you, I believe_

 _I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healed..._"

The song ended, and 15 released 6's hands. "Where have you been all day?" she asked.

6 became nervous, and tried to explain himself. "W-w-w-well I d-didn't want to sp-spoil the s-s-surprise for y-you." he said. He took out a rolled up sheet of paper and handed it to her. "I spent all d-day w-w-working on it."

15 opened up the paper, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was her. Although 6 had drawn her many times before, this one was different. In the picture, she was standing in what looked like a field of flowers, something she had always wanted to see for herself. Standing beside her was the artist himself. There was something written on the bottom of the paper. 15 looked down and read what it said.

" _Happy Birthday 15._ "

She looked back up at 6, who was waiting for her opinion. "W-w-well? W-what do you t-t-think?" he asked.

"6... It's beautiful... I thought everyone had forgotten!" she said.

"T-they didn't." he said, taking her hand and leading her somewhere. "I-I'll even sh-sh-show you."


End file.
